


Something New

by thefilipinozombie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kinkmeme, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilipinozombie/pseuds/thefilipinozombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never thought that he would ever get this far, let alone considering doing this. Even more surprisingly, John agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote smut???
> 
> This was a prompt from the kinkmeme (http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21697.html?thread=128342977#t128342977). This is completely PWP, unbeta'd, and my first attempt at smut. Hope you enjoy!

He didn’t even remember how they gotten in this position, to be honest. Unlocking the front door was a challenge within itself. Getting up the stairs was surprisingly easy when you’re desperate.

Two years ago, he would’ve shuddered at the idea of letting any sort of hormone induced feelings cloud his brain; or anything he was planning on doing in the next hour. But the man in his arms had shown him a whole new world that he never thought he’d do to anyone else.

John’s lips under his were insistent as he pressed forward, his body melting into Sherlock’s as they walked towards the bedroom. Sherlock didn’t realize that he forgot that he had left the door open when they left until he kicked it and it banged into the wall. He felt John wince at the sound and pull away to examine the damage. Sherlock brought his hands up to John’s face and held him there, pushing his tongue through the other man’s lips.

_Pay attention to me._

John moaned into his mouth, the new hole in the wall forgotten. Sherlock roughly pushed him onto the bed, John’s eyes widening in surprise and excitement before Sherlock pounced on him again, making him giggle. He pushed his hips upwards and Sherlock groaned into John’s neck at the heat pressing against him. He rolled forward, revelling in the sensation.

God, this was too perfect.

And interesting.

The only thing that separated them at the moment were clothes. Pieces of heat-soaked fabric and denim that acted as a barricade. Sherlock gripped the material and rolled again, again and again, until it was a steady rhythm of thrusts. He maneuvered John’s legs around his hips and thrusted harder. He could feel every part of John but it wasn’t the same, and it was glorious. His stomach instantly started to coil, getting so close so fast--

Suddenly there was a hand on his stomach that stopped him mid-thrust. Sherlock look up wildly in confusion.

“Are you...are you dry humping me?” John panted, his eyes lost but full of lust.

Sherlock tilted his head a little. “Not good?”

John stared at him, long enough for him to fear that John would turn him down.

But a smile started to crack across John’s face, and his eyes sharpened instantly.

“No,” he murmured, sliding his hand up Sherlock’s chest and grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him down. “It’s fine.”

John flipped them over so he was straddling Sherlock’s hips. He pressed his hands down, trapping Sherlock.

And started rocking.

Sherlock threw his head back with a loud groan, his stomach jumping up to his chest as John’s hands roamed his body. He clenched his fists in into John’s hips, thrusting upwards and pulling John harder against him.

Then John moved to the side and his hips were gone. Sherlock writhed and rocked up into the air aimlessly, letting out a strangled moan. Everything in him felt taut like a string, ready to snap at any moment.

He heard John’s chuckle above him, clearly enjoying this.

Bastard.

John grabbed his wrists and held them against the mattress. Then he sat down and rolled around and lifted, then down and rolled, down and rolled. Sometimes he would roll three times, then once, then five times, over and over again with no real pattern.

It was maddening.

Sherlock loved it.

“I’ll let you come if you beg,” John murmured into Sherlock’s ear.

He glanced at him. That wasn’t happening.

He saw John lift his brow out of the corner of his eye.

“No?” he said, lifting his hips off of Sherlock; he smiled when he groaned in frustration.

“Think about it,” John continued, sitting back down. “I’ll let you take it. I’d let you grip my hips and rut against me. Harder and harder, faster and faster until you can’t take it anymore.”

It took longer than he’d like to admit to realize that long whining sound came from his mouth.

He felt John’s lips spread into a smile. “All you have to do is say please.”

Sherlock’s fingers dug into John’s back.

“Please,” he whispered into his shoulder.

“What was that?” John said with a smile in his voice.

Sherlock turned to glare at him, his lower lip in a definite pout.

“Please.”

John smiled triumphantly and kissed him, which Sherlock took as acceptance and practically threw them across the bed. Sherlock held onto John’s shoulders, whose legs were spread eagerly wide as Sherlock rutted against him and pressed his face into the bed. John’s moans were getting louder and his body shuddered under him.

Harder and harder.

Faster and faster.

It didn’t take long. His orgasmed peaked and Sherlock yelled into the sheets, feeling warm wetness spread in his trousers. The tightness he felt all over his body died down to a delightful buzz, and he slumped against John.

“That was…” John breathed. Sherlock groaned in agreement.

“I feel like a bloody teenager.”

Sherlock scoffed and pressed a quick kiss on John’s lips.


End file.
